Paradise Interrupted
by GirlyGirl9898
Summary: A summer on her own sounds like a dream come true to Heather. A luxurious hotel, beautiful pool and people to wait on her hand in foot, Heather is in paradise but when things go horribly wrong, only one guy will be there to protect her. Warning: if your an Alejandro/Heather fan you probably wont like this story; also Rated M to be safe.


I stretched my legs out onto the lounge chair as my sunglasses slid down onto my face. I flipped my beautiful long dark hair side to side before relaxing back into the chair. I looked down at my tiny strawberry red bikini. I pulled on the top fixing it to display the perfect amount of cleavage.

"Hey you!" I yelled as I pointed to a boy standing by the pool, "Get me some suntan lotion."

The scrawny boy looked over at me; his eyes were wide with fear. He wore a white shirt and horrid blue shorts while he carried a towel. He was probably working a summer job but it's not like I care if he works here or not, the only thing I needed was lotion. The more I looked at him, I realized he reminded me of Cody: Small, geeky and irritating.

"Don't just stand there like you're looking at a painting!" I exclaimed.

He dashed off. I smirked happily. This is just what I needed, a summer all to myself at a luxurious hotel. Thank god my parents agreed right away when I demanded a summer away from them and my snot nosed siblings.

"Your lotion, ma'am." the towel boy stated. His hands stretched out to me offering the lotion while staying as far away from me as possible.

"I know what it is, I'm not an idiot." I responded as I snatched the lotion out of his skinny bare hands. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at me with that haunted expression. He then scurried away as fast as he had appeared.

I squeezed the cold white lotion into my hand and rubbed it over my arms. I then spread it down to my stomach and then onto my legs. I looked up to see the group of boys beside me staring at me. Their mouths were wide open with drool sliding down. I scrunched my face before shooting them a threatening glare. Within seconds they packed up their stuff. They hurried past me while a few braves ones checked me out. I rolled my eyes at them. I squirted more lotion onto my hand and struggled to put it on my back.

"Need some help, mi amor?"

I looked over to see Alejandro standing beside me in his tiny Speedo. His eyes were looked at the bottle of lotion.

"Whatever..." I rolled my eyes although he couldn't see them under my sunglasses.

I scouted forward as Alejandro sat behind me and rubbed the lotion all over my back. He massaged me as the liquid was absorbed into my skin. I let out a low whimper with the combination of the cool lotion and his strong, but gentle messaging. I glanced back at him to see him smirking. He reached up and pulled my sunglasses off my face.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that you have the most beautiful grey eyes? They are so unique, just like you." he purred.

I couldn't help it as my cheeks turned a shade of rosy red. He reached his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. His green eyes stared into mine, not breaking contact for even a second.

Suddenly, he pulled my face against his into an aggressive lip lock. His strong tongue forced its way into my mouth. I shoved Alejandro away from me. Our lips separated, but that dangerous little smirk was still on his face.

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Come on, Heather... you know you like me." he insisted, "Plus look around, no one's here."

Without thinking, I turned my head away from him and looked at the oddly empty pool. He grabbed onto my face again, soon forcing entrance back into my mouth. I tried pushing him away again, but he resisted. Aggressively, he pushed me down onto the lounge chair. We separated for a second as he got on top of me.

"Stop!" I screamed. But he didn't listen. He just kept kissing me with his hands moving up and down my barely covered body.

I thrashed my fists against his rock hard body in a wild rage. Alejandro didn't react at all one bit. I continued to hit him while I reached one of my hands up to his head and yanked on his dark brown hair. He didn't feel any of that hair-yanking. He grabbed firmly onto my hand and pulled me down beside my head. Tears started running down my face from my red puffy eyes. He reached his arms around to my back and undid my bikini top. His lips momentarily left mine as he preoccupied himself with another part of my body.

"I don't want to do this, Alejandro! STOP!" I shrieked. I felt so defenseless. I wanted to fight back, but his aggression kept me down. I, Heather, was nothing more of a goner.

Then, unexpectedly out of nowhere, it did.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" A random voice shouted.

I watched as a hand grabbed Alejandro and plunged him right into the ground. He got to his feet just in time, only for the guy to punch him right in his face. The guy continued to beat on him, punching him, kicking him until Alejandro laid down on the concrete ground with his face was covered in blood. As an insult to injury, Alejandro's entire body had scrapes and bruises all over.

I was scared. I could feel my entire body shivering with fear. I wanted to open my eyes, but I just couldn't do so.

And then, I could feel a hand touch me lightly. Knowing that I was still scared, I managed to weakly open my eyes. When I did open my eyes, however...

...I saw a guy looking down at me like he was some kind of angel from Heaven above. He had such shining blue eyes, brilliant black hair, and had such a compassionate look on his face.

I found out that it was Justin. I used my other arm to cover my bare chest while he lightly grabbed my hand. In the process, Justin looked down to Alejandro, who was barely trying to get up. With such silent intensity, Justin spoke down to him.

"If you ever touch Heather again like that, don't expect to get out of it alive because I'll will find you and I'll beat you a hundred times worse than what I did to you." Justin threatened.

In the process, I tore my hand away from Justin and used it to help conceal my whole chest. Worried, Justin looked back at me and stated, "Come on Heather, I'll walk you to your room."

I did what Justin said and walked behind him. Shuddering, I felt scared and confused like an abandoned puppy. I couldn't get the picture of Alejandro on top of me out of my head. I shuttered as the thoughts of Alejandro's hands going up and down my body frightened me.

"Are you okay, Heather?" Justin asked.

I shook my head while my body still was shaking uncontrollably. My tears were rolling down my face like a waterfall. I knew I looked like a total mess but for the first time in my life, there was something more important than my looks. I looked around with my eyes wide open, while the hotel guest stared at me. That group of guys who were by the pool whistled at me as Justin leaded me by.

"Hey. You guys leave her alone! Nothing to see here." Justin shouted to the group.

I quickened my speed hoping to disappear if I hid behind Justin. When we got in the elevator however, I broke down. I turned away from him and threw my hands into the wall. Tears were violently coming out of my eyes while I screamed and thrashed into the wall.

As the door finally opened, Justin looked over at me. He didn't say anything, but he gestured to the opening. I walked through with him, totally forgetting my loss of a shirt. He didn't bother to look once. He only managed to keep his eyes forward and focused on finding my room.

"Room 306..." I whimpered. I untied my key card from off my bikini bottoms and handed it to him as we got to the room.

He gently opened the door and continued leading me into the room. He zipped open one of my bags and handed me a burgundy tee shirt and black sweat pants. I pulled them on over what was left of my bathing suit.

I walked over to my bed and climbed under the covers, hoping that a warm nap would help me forget about what happened to me now.

The second I closed my eyes, it flashed through my mind again. It was even more vivid than it was in person. Each touch singed my skin like fire was bursting out of Alejandro's dirty little hands. In a total case of shock and panic, my eyes shot open while my screams echoed throughout the room.

Justin managed to rush over and sat down on the edge of my bed with his hands on my shoulders.

"Heather, it's okay," He stated while he tried to shush me, "It's over now. Alejandro's not gonna hurt you anymore."

I looked at him, with my eyes looking red and puffy.

"No Justin, it's not okay! It will never be okay!" I screamed.

"Sorry... I just don't know what to say. What Alejandro tried to do to you got really fucked up and I'm glad I got there before you know it got too far."

"It went too far the second I told him no, but he didn't stop. He just kept touching me, forcing me down under the pressure of his body. I couldn't find a way to get out, Justin. It was like a nightmare..."

My heart felt weakened. It was already damaged as it is. Justin felt what I was feeling from my entire story.

As an act of compassion, Justin moved closer to me and put his arm around me. My first instinct was to push him away, but I stopped myself. He was just trying to help. I know I should take this out on him knowing that I was a queen bee, but I didn't. After all, he saved my life. I placed my head down on his chest and found myself falling soundly asleep.

When I opened my eyes again, Justin was slipping out from under me. I glanced over at the window, noticing that it was dark outside with the moon being the only source of light. As soon as Justin was seconds away from grabbing the door handle, I shouted to him.

"Wait... stay, please." I said crying again, "Please don't leave me alone..."

Justin had to go with his heart. He just couldn't risk seeing me all alone and hurt again. He knew that in his days competing in Total Drama, he had a huge dislike for me because I bribed Lindsay, Izzy, Beth and Owen to vote him off. But he respected me as a competitor. And the way he saw me alone took a heavy toll inside his heart. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay. Just wait one second," he stated. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I heard the tap turn on followed by a rush of water. A few minutes later, Justin came back with his face slightly damp. I reached my hand up and pushed his hair away from his face while he smiled sweetly at me.

I pulled the covers over and stared at him, hoping that Justin would lie down with me. Having him beside me was the only way to stop the nightmares and the flash backs from happening. He got my gesture and slid into the bed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the ground. As I calmly snuggled up to him, his eyes started closing slowly while he wrapped his arm around my lower back.

"You don't deserve what happened to you..." He commented before his eyes were firmly shut from his face, "Nobody should deserve it."

I looked up at him, wondering if he was really sleeping. But I didn't think about it long. Suddenly, I felt so worn out from all the crying and heartache that I nuzzled my head into his warm chest and drifted asleep.

I awoke what felt like months later, but Justin was still lying beside me. His eyes were open and he smiled as I looked at him. As much as I hated to admit this, but Justin had the cutest smile I ever saw.

"You know... not all guys are gonna act like that. There are most guys out there who don't really care about sexual stuff. They care more about what an amazing, beautiful, and intelligent person she is and how happy he feels just being around her." Justin explained.

"Guys like you?"

"Sure." Justin blushed, "I know this may not be the time for this... but I'm in love with you, Heather. Even back at Total Drama Island when you got me voted off and when I acted like I hated you, it was all just a cover. I just didn't want you to think of me as just a pretty face. I wanted you to see me the way I see you, seeing all the good and bad and loving you because of those things."

Surprisingly, I felt my lips curl up into a smile and my face forming into a blush, "You really feel that way about me?"

"I really do. I think you're insanely attractive and that cunning brain of yours drives me crazy." He nodded, "I know deep down you have a big heart. That mean girl thing you have is just an act. I think you're such an amazing person and I don't think you should hide yourself from anyone especially yourself."

As a nice gesture, I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tender hug while I whispered into his ear with such a caressing motion.

"Thank you, Justin..."

"Anytime. Just so you know, any time you need someone, just call me..." Justin whispered, "I promise I'll always be there for you."

"Justin..." I whispered again.

"What?"

With a prospering look on my face, I looked right into his dazzling blue eyes. More dazzling than the blue sky itself.

I moved towards him and pressed my lips against his in a very sweet kiss. It was a kiss unlike any of my others. It wasn't strategy or deception or forced. That kiss I gave him was real. He pulled away from me with a huge smile on his face.

"You're my hero..." I whispered to him.

"Wouldn't have it any other way..." Justin smiled back to me while he relaxed more on the bed. After that, I decided to relax beside him, enjoying my rest as well.

I don't think I'll be over what happened to me for a long time, but I hope Justin will stand by me and wait for the day that I am. Because when it's time for that 'moment' between us, I know it'll be special and amazing. Justin's my knight in shining armor. He's the only guy I've met who sees me as something more than a hot girl with an attitude.

Justin sees me for me.


End file.
